So What Did I Miss?
by mrseligoldsworthy27
Summary: Darcy is back from Kenya and she soon finds that a lot has changed. Basically just Darcy finding out about all the stuff thats been happening. Probably just a one-shot maybe two-shot..depends on the reviews!


**A/N-So this is most likely going to be a long one-shot maybe a two-shot. I've been feeling a need to write new stories but I don't want to start anything until I finish one of my other THREE stories so I can update frequently. So as a compromise to myself I'm doing a one-shot. Haha. So yea..here it is.**

I arrived at the airport at 1 in the afternoon, tired from the long fight and just wanting to collapse on my bed at home. I took a cab back to my house and rang the doorbell ready to surprise my family with my arrival back home. A short girl opens the door. She has bright blue eyes and short curly hair and looks strangely familiar.

"DARCY!" She yells and then I figures it out, it's my little sister Clare.

"Oh my god Clare, you look so different!" She just laughed and pulled me into the house.

"Mom. Dad. There's a suprise here for you." She said with a huge smile still on her face. They came in from the kitchen and looked at me with huge smiles now present on their faces as well.

"Darcy! What are you doing here?" My mom exclaimed.

"I came home. We finished building the school so I decided to come back."

"Wait you're staying!" Clare yelled. I just nodded. And she let out a little yelp. **(A/N-By the way she already knows that her parents got divorced. Just thought I would point that out.)**

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap, Clare do you want to help me unpack?"

"Yea sure Darcy." We went upstairs to my room and we both plopped down on my bed.

"So, what has been going on since I left? You don't really go into detail about stuff in your letters." She shyly looked down giving away that she has some stories to tell.

"How about you take a nap then we can go to the Dot and you can meet some of my friends and see Alli again and all tell you all about what you missed."

"That sounds great because I'm exhausted!" She left the room so I can sleep, I'm so curious about what's been going on since I left.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up at about 6:30, so I went downstairs to find both of my parents out and Clare watching tv in the living room with a boy with black hair and all black clothes...who could this be?

"Uhh hey Clare."

"Oh, hi Darcy. How was your nap?" Is she trying to avoid the hot boy that's sitting on the couch? I think so.

"It was fine..uhh who's your friend?" I gestured over to the boy and he stood up and walked over to Clare.

"Ohh umm well Darcy this is Eli.." Before he could finish he cut her off.

"Hey boyfriend." He smirked at her then looked back up at me, I gave her a look of approval.

"Well nice to meet you Eli, I'm Darcy."

"I know, Clare's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope. So are we gonna go to the Dot or what?"

"Sure, let's go." Clare said. We all walked out then I remembered we don't have a ride.

"We are taking my car, I hope that's alright." Eli said. Why wouldn't I be alright with that? I looked up to where we stopped in front of a car, in front of a hearse. So Clare's dating a guy he one-can drive and two-drives a hearse. Wow, I missed a lot.

"So, you drive a hearse?" He just laughes and opens the door for Clare. She scoots into the middle and I get in after her while Eli sits down in the drivers seat. "Who's going to be there?"

"Well Alli and her boyfriend, Adam **(A/N-I couldn't help myself-I WANT them together!)** who is also one of me and Eli's bestfriends and Jenna and KC were thinking about stopping by but they have a lot on their plate right now so I don't know if they'll have time." KC...that name sounds familiar then it dawned on me.

"Isn't KC the guy you liked last year? What happened between you two?"

"How bout we talk about that when we get there." The rest of the ride was silent, we got there in a bout 3 minutes and we walked in when I saw who was behind the counter.

"Clare!" I whisper-shouted dragging her back outside.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me that Peter works here now."

"Ohh, yea I kinda forgot to mention that. Sorry." I just sighed and we walked back inside where Eli was sitting next to a dark haired girl who must be Alli-she looks all grown up!-and another boy who I'm assuming is Adam.

"DARCY!" Alli squeals. I run over and hug her when I here a voice behind me.

"Wait, Darcy? Is that you?" Peter. He probably heard Alli. I turned around to see my ex-boyfriend with a small smile on his face that I missed so much. I still feel horrible for leaving him the way I did.

"Yea. Hi Peter, it's good to see you." I smiled and hugged him tightly. I missed the way he smelled and the way his arms fit perfectly around my body, I just missed...him. "Umm I'll talk to you later? I have to catch up on a few things."

"Yea, that sounds good. Bye Darcy." He walked away and I sat at the end of the table looking at the couples sitting in front of me. Ahh, young love.

"So, Darcy." I looked over at Alli, "What do you want to know about first?"

"Well lets start with Eli and Clare, how long have you guys been dating?"

Eli answered, "For about 3 months but we were friends before we started dating so it feels like a lot longer." He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, he seems sweet..good for her.

"Well, how did you guys meet?"

Clare answered this time, "Well, as I told you I got laser eye surgery but no one at school really noticed so I was going to just keep wearing them," Alli cut her off.

"But, I knocked them out of her hands and they landed in the street," Eli then cut Alli off.

"And I accidently ran them over. Once I got out of the car and looked into her eyes I knew I wanted to be with her forever." The whole time he said this he was looking at Clare who know was bright pink.

"Awww. That's so sweet. Okay, Clare, when did you stop wearing the uniform?" Alli started cracking up just at the mention of the uniform and Clare looked horrified. I looked over at Eli who had a confused look on his face. "Clare! You didn't tell him about the uniform?"

"Uhh I sorta erased that time period from my mind."

"Wait, I'm confused. What uniform?" Alli decided to answer for her.

"For the whole first semester last year Clare wore a private school uniform." Eli started to crack up.

"Wow, blue eyes and to think you can't stand the wearing uniforms now." Wait, Degrassi doesn't have uniforms.

"What uniforms?"

"Oh right, we have uniforms now..they're gross." Clare said.

"Well why do you have uniforms?"

"Umm Principal Simpson m-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Wait. _Principal _Simpson?"

"Yea, he started this year. Anyway, some stuff happened at a dance and he decided to make all these new rules and one of which is the uniforms."

"Well what happened?" Clare and Eli looked at each other and now I really wanted to know.

"Well," Eli started off, "There was this guy named Fitz who bullied me a lot.." So Eli had something to do with the uniforms? Clare always goes for the bad boys.

Adam piped up-the first time he talked all night mostly because Alli and him had been talking "And he was gonna fight me so to stop the fight Clare over here set off a stink bomb."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Wow, I did not mean to be so loud. "Sorry, but my little Saint Clare set off a stink bomb? I would have never guessed."

"I didn't want to see Adam get hurt. Anyway, the next day Eli told Principal Simpson that Fitz set off the stink bomb to make sure he wouldn't find out it was me and Fitz got mad at that so to get back at Eli, Fitz asked me to the dance and I said yes because he threatened to hurt Eli."

"I could've taken him."

"Yea Eli, your fists against his knife."

"A KNIFE?" Holy crap, I missed a lot.

"Yea, I sorta slipped ipecac **(Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) **into his drink and almost stabbed me. Fun times." He said sarcastically.

"But, it wasn't all Eli's fault, a police officer also caught Holly J stripping for Sav in an empty classroom."

"Wait, are they like dating?"

"Yea for a little over 5 months now," Alli said. "They just had their anniversary last week, Sav told me all about it." Just then KC and Jenna walked in..hold on a sec, was she _Pregnant?_

"Hey guys." KC said seeming kind of tired. They all said a little hi and the couple sat down at the other end of the table.

"So you must be Jenna. I'm Darcy, it's nice to meet you." She smiled brightly and said hi but you could see in her eyes that she's a bit of a bitch. Clare scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear.

_"That's the reason me and KC broke up." _She obviously haven't forgiven her speaking she called her that. She moved away and sat really close to Eli who put his arm around her protectively. That's cute...It just got really ackward.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late. We should be getting home. Bye KC, Jenna." Wait, what about Alli and Adam? They walked out with us and walked to Eli's car. "When you were sleeping I asked if everyone could sleep over so we can get to know each other a little more, is that okay with you?"

"Yea that sounds like fun!" Then I remembered Peter. "Hey I'll be right back, I want to say bye to Peter." I walked back in the Dot and to the counter. "Hey Peter, I'm going home but do you want to catch up tomorrow? Around 3ish?" He smiled wide which I took as a good sign.

"Yea that sounds great. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I smiled at him then got into the hearse with everyone else and we drove off back to the house. I forgot how much I missed it here, being with my family, being with Peter, talking about anything and everything. It's good to be back and I can't wait to hear what else happened when I was gone tonight.

**A/N-Should a post another chapter that has the sleepover and Peter and Darcy's lunch or should I just leave it at that and let you interpret what happened. Idk..you guys decide if you want another chapter. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE!**


End file.
